Once Upon a Cinderella
by crystal1698sheo
Summary: Cinderella has lost her mother from cancer. She has also lost her dad but in a different way. A new marriage to get use to and someone that she never wanted to speak to. Will Cinderella stay the same as she has been or would she let the person in and have them help her become the girl that she knew existed. Will their be love or another death?
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time_ there was a family that loved and cherished each other. Then the next day the mother found out that she had breast cancer at stage 3. The doctors said that their was nothing that they could do to help because the cancer has spread to much in her body that they wouldn't be able to save her, but they told her that they could possibly delay it from happening quickly if she did chemotherapy but that would have her not feel as good as she could. She had a choice to make if she wanted chemotherapy or to live the days and hours that she had left happily without chemotherapy. Cinderella's mom took a few days and decided that she didn't want to do the chemotherapy and live her life while she can. The next day her parents went to the doctors to see if they could do anything at home to help her be comfortable. On that day the doctor told them that she would only have about 4 months left to live.

For the next few months the family watched movies at home or went to the theater, go on picnics in the park, go to the ice cream parlor, and etc. During the moments that they had together they would take pictures to remember her before she passed away. The last thing that the family was able to do happily was to celebrate Cinderella's 10th birthday. The next day Cinderella came home from school and found her mother lying down on the couch with a blanket and a pillow with her looking like she is taking a nap. Cinderella went to take her backpack up to her room and did her math homework. After half an hour she heard the front door open and went downstairs knowing that it was her father coming home from work. She ran up to her father and gave him a hug.

"Cinderella where is your mother?" her father asked her once she was done hugging her.

"She is on the couch in the living room taking a nap. I found her like that when I got home", her father's eyes started to go wide and the next thing that she noticed is that he was running towards the living room. She started to walk slowly to the living room scared of whats to come. When she came into the living room and behind the couch she found that her father was over her mother crying while on the phone. He was crying so much that she couldn't tell what he was saying. Cinderella was just stood their frozen and her father just kept crying over her. She noticed that no matter what her father was doing her mother wasn't waking up. She didn't understand what was happening until the paramedics came to the house and was starting to take her away that she figured out that her mother has passed away that Cinderella started to cry. Her father didn't even come and comfort her about her mothers death. Ever since that day her father doesn't like to see her or talk to her unless it's necessary and nobody knows why. All that Cinderella did was that she stayed up in her room and cried. During that week her friends and family would come up to her room to check up on her and to see if she would open the door. The rest of the school year went like that between her and her father. There was no communication and only saw each other because of the daily breakfast and dinner. There were no pictures of her mother around or anything that she loved. It was like she never existed. The only thing that she had of her mother is the locket that she gave her and the pictures that were taken of her.

Over the summer after the school year ended she found out that her father has proposed to a women that she knew nothing about or seen. A week after Cinderella found out about the women that would become her step-mother her and her daughters moved into her house. At first they were nice to her but then the wedding came up. On the day of the wedding her father and he step-mother stayed away from her including her new step-sisters. The only people that would talk to her was her grandparents that were invited. Her father didn't invite anyone from her mothers side of the family to make this new change more possible for her. After the wedding and honeymoon was over everyone was at the house and they ignored Cinderella and at some point they started giving her chores. She didn't think anything of it because he friends have to do the same type of chores as she was. Whenever she was done with her chores for the day she would go to her mothers grave to talk to her about what's going on and to feel like she is still their in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Cinderella has been visiting her mother everyday and brings flowers to her grave from the money that she earned by doing the chores around the house. One day she goes to her mothers grave like usual but once she gets their she feels like someone is following her, so she puts the flowers down on the grave takes the old ones to throw away when she leaves. She stays for a few minutes to talk about her day. Once her time was up Cinderella started to run towards her home. It took her about 10 minutes to get home and she found her step-sisters on the porch in the front yard and started to slow down. Instead of going in through the front of the house she decided to go through the back because she didn't want to deal with her sisters since they are mean little devils. She went inside of the house and it was quite to quite that it reminded her of the silence that was there the day that here mother died. She went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and then Cinderella went up towards the stairs to go to her room. On the way to the stairs she saw a suit case over by the front door and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs that were just a few feet away from her. It was her dad coming downstairs with his laptop bag./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Where are you going dad?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I am just going on a business trip for a couple of weeks," her father tells her even though that he wished that she didn't ask. She just reminds him of his wife and the memories before she passed away. He blamed her about her death at the beginning because she got home first, but he doesn't blame her anymore because he knew and understood more that she didn't know any better and only thought that she was asleep because he can see now that she did look like she was asleep when his wife passed away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Okay. I hope you have a safe trip father," Cinderella says while nodding. Her father then goes over to her and kisses her forehead before he grabs his things and leaves for his trip. She stares out the window to see her father going further and further away from her after showing her some affection that she exists in his life. She stays like that for the next few minutes and then goes off to her room to be able to do her homework that she has to finish up. Cinderella was able to finish her homework and then she went downstairs to get some dinner. She looked around the cupboards to see what is there to eat. Cinderella found some noodles and Alfredo sauce and decided to make pasta Alfredo. She boiled the water and then put noodles in the pot for them to cook. About twenty minutes later she had the noodles cooked and mixed with the sauce and at the point her step-sisters and step-mother came to the kitchen and helped themselves to some of the pasta that she had made and went in their own directions. When ever her father was away on business they wouldn't eat together as a family because they wanted to continue what they were doing before. Cinderella grabbed herself her own plate and went up to her room to go and watch Netflix on her computer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"It was hours later that she was still watching Netflix that she heard the home phone go off. She started to freeze because no one ever called the home phone because everyone that they knew had their personal cell phone number. Cinderella started to crawl out of bed and slowly walked towards the sound of the phone. She was the first one to the kitchen where the phone is and she was right in front of it and couldn't move to pick it up. The phone wasn't answered until her step-mother came into the kitchen. A few minutes later she showed a shocked face and Cinderella was wondering what had happened. She could only her parts of the conversation on the other side. What she heard was husband, plane, crash, and died. With only those five words she felt like her world was coming down all over again just like it was when her mother had passed away. She had to go through everything all over again especially the grieving, but she knew that it would probably be easier then when it happened to her mother because she wasn't close to her father ever since. All within a week after her father died in a plane crash they have buried him right by his first wife because that is what he wanted and had bought the plot after Cinderella's mother passed away. People were slowly leaving the cemetery to the point that she was the only one and she started to break down because she was trying to be strong. Cinderella stayed their four hours just crying until it became dark and she started running home. On the way home she hit a branch that broke of and brought it back home with her. That night she wasn't able to sleep and couldn't wait until the new week started hoping that it would go better then it had for the past week. She got home around ten o'clock and went straight to her room to get in her pajamas and went to bed hoping that she would be able to get some shut eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Cinderella woke up at 8am noticing that she only got a couple of hours of sleep. She looked at the calendar and noticed that she only had a week left before her senior year of high school. Cinderella couldn't wait for school to start because she usually got away from doing so much chores. During the time that she was looking at her calendar she started to hear her step-mother and step-sisters getting up and with that she got dressed quickly and went downstairs to start to cook breakfast. It took Cinderella about an hour to make pancakes for everyone and started to set up the table. At that moment her step-mother and step-sisters came down and sat down to eat. Cinderella started to sit down to eat with them like usual, but something changed that day.

"Cinderella you don't eat at the table with us. You can eat in the kitchen by yourself or wait until we are done eating and this goes for anytime that we are eating. Cinderella you are only the maid," says her step-mother with an evil smirk on her face.

"Okay step-mother," Cinderella says and turns around to walk away to get something to eat. She finds some yogurt to eat and then she given a list of what she is suppose to do for the day. Whenever she would finish one task someone would tell her to do something at that very moment. This continued everyday for the next week with the ridiculous chores.

On the morning that was her first day back to school she started to get ready quickly because she was able to get away from the house even if it was only for about 7 hours. She started to go downstairs but she was stopped halfway down the stairs and was given a piece of paper with a list of what chores she is suppose to do for the day.

"I want you to get at least half of that done before you go to school Cinderella," says step-mother.

"Yes step-mother."

Cinderella went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them. While they ate she went upstairs and cleaned her step-mother's and step-sisters rooms. By the time that she was doing that they were gone off to school or work. Cinderella looked at the list and noticed that she didn't even have close to half of it done from what the list said. Some of the chores that she had to do was clean the fireplace, the kitchen, living room, bathroom, file the papers that were important, and reorganize the kitchen and that was only some of it. Cinderella decided that since they were gone that she was going to leave for school now since she would make it on time and knew that she would have time to come back and get everything done because none of them get home until seven o'clock in the evening on most nights at the earliest. Cinderella decided to take her car that is hidden down the street. She walked down and got into her baby that she saved up her money for to buy with he own money.

Within 20 minutes she pulled up into the school parking lot and parked in the back then everyone would thing that she had walked to school. With walking up to the school you can see that everyone is within their own clique and who are the freshman that are scared. Cinderella just keeps to herself until she gets to her locker which is by her best friend Amy that is standing at her locker right next to Cinderella's, but on the way to walk over there she runs into Daniel the schools bad boy which is also her step-sister Anastasia's boyfriend. They both hate each others guts and the reason behind Daniel messing around with Cinderella is unknown to her.

"Watch where you are going Cindersella," says Daniel while he bumps into her while walking away. Cinderella decides to walk up to him and pull on his arm to make him stop.

"You are a pain in the but because I was watching where I was going. If anything the person that needs to watch where they are going it is YOU Daniel."

"You're going to regret what you just said to me Cinderella."

With that being said Daniel walks away leaving Cinderella with her eyes wide open in shock and fear of what he would do. Cinderella keeps thinking to herself of what she has done and what is in store for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day Cinderella just kept away from the areas that Daniel would be in. The day went by easily but she always felt like she was on edge. When the final bell ranged for the day she ran out of the doors and went to her car before anyone could notice that it was her that is leaving. The only thing that happened on the way to her car is that she ran into Daniel this time without looking at her surroundings and Cinderella falls on her butt.

"What do you want Daniel because I have somewhere to get to that is important," Cinderella says while she is getting up and dusting the dirt and dust from her butt.

"Cinderella I want you to do a favor for me," Daniel states with a smirk on his face.

" I am not going to do any 'favors' for you Daniel."

"Oh you will if you don't want me to make you life a living nightmare especially since I am dating your step-sister Anastasia. You wouldn't want her to find out that you bumped into me to flirt with me since you have a little crush on me."

"That is not true. I don't like you one bit because I dislike oh no wait I hate you with a passion."

"Do you want your life to be horrible for the whole senior year."

"Either way I am going to be horrible because I have to deal with you anyway."

"So that's a yes to doing me the favors that I ask of you to do for me."

"Yeah sure whatever. Nothing can be as bad as it is for me already."

"Okay then. I am going go with you wherever you go."

" No you're not coming with me. I am only going to the house because I have things to do before everyone else comes home."

"No problem Cinderella. I can just give you company then you won't be alone at the house."

"Okay then just meet me at the house since you should know how to get there Daniel," Cinderella says right before she hops into her vehicle and pulls out to leave.

When she goes onto the road she notices Daniel is following her in his silver Audi. It takes them about an half hour since students are driving home. She pulls further down the street and when she steps outside into the nice sunny warm air Daniel is right by her car with his passenger window rolled down.

"Get in," is all that he has to say with the look that he would do something if she didn't get into the car. For the next few minutes of driving to the house is spent in awkward silence that the only thing that you could hear is the music from the radio and their own breathing. When they get to the house that looks so friendly on the outside but once you are on the inside and they're no guest over everything breaks loose. Daniel pulls into the drive way and puts the car in park before he shuts the car off before he gets out without saying a word and going towards the front door. When Cinderella notices that he is waiting on her to get out of the car to unlock the door she gets out and slowly walks her way to the door with suspicion about what Daniel's real motive of being here is. She opens the door and quickly goes up to her room which had been moved into the basement because then no one had to run into her when they didn't want to to put her stuff on her bed and change her clothes.

It only took Cinderella 10 minutes to do all that and she went upstairs to start cleaning again. When she got to the main floor she didn't hear any noise of where Daniel could be, so she just let it go and went to cleaning the kitchen first because that was the room that she mostly had to do thing in. She unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher right before she jumped from Daniel spooking her out from sneaking up upon her.

"Ahh. What are you trying to do Daniel give me an heart attack."

"Oh Cinderella it was just a little scare. Only a little harmless fun for myself."

"That is not fun to me because how about if I had a knife or a glass in my hand. It would be your fault that either one of us could have been possibly hurt. Anastasia would kill me if you got hurt and make my life more of a living nightmare for myself in this house Daniel, so don't get me into any more trouble then I am already in."

"Okay. Okay, don't get your panties in a twist," Daniel says and goes toward the island stools and sits. While he sits there he just stares at me with his famous smirk that he shows everyone at school or out in public. For the rest of the time Cinderella starts to reorganize and clean the kitchen and then kept going down the list of chores that she was given. Soon enough she was done doing the chores and lost track of time that when she looked at her phone it said that it was 6:45pm and there was only 15 minutes before her step-mother and step-sisters would be home. She then turned around into the living room and there sat Daniel on the sofa looking like he owned the place which he didn't at all.

"You need to get out of here now before they come back home and think that something happened between us because that would be the last thing that I want to happen on this day in particular."

"I am not going to leave. I'll just tell them that I came here to see Anastasia but she wasn't here, so I decided that I would wait for her to get back."

"Okay," Cinderella said. After that word left her mouth she heard the garage door opening and two vehicles pulling in with to people giggling so loudly that it had become so annoying to Cinderella after she dealt with for a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

When there is italics that is the text messaging between Cinderella and Daniel. Also the address that I used is made up. Hope you like the chapter.

An hour later...

Cinderella has just finished making dinner for everyone. With everyone eating they were so quiet. The only reason that she was able to eat with them at this time is because Daniel was over and they didn't want to raise any suspicion of how they are treating her since she is basically an orphan since both biological parents are dead. Once dinner was over she took everyone's plate and went to clean up the dishes. Since Daniel couldn't come into the kitchen and bother her without her step-sister knowing it didn't take her long to finish. After doing the dishes she went straight up to her room to start on her homework.

While she was doing her homework she would put her headphones and listen to some music to take her away from her reality even if it's just for a little bit. Since Cinderella was so much into the music she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs toward her room and the next moment is that she starts to scream because someone has grabbed her shoulders. She turns around and sees Daniel looking at her with his usual look whenever she is around.

"What do you want Daniel," Cinderella said while letting out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding in when he came up behind her.

"Nothing just came down to see what you are doing and to get your number then I can contact you encase I need you to do me a favor at a certain time. Also, to let you know that I am leaving, so I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay then just hand me your phone and I'll put my number in."

Once Cinderella has given Daniel her number he left and didn't even give her a second glance. She just went back to doing her homework and listening to music. It took her a few hours to finish because she was taking her time and when she is done she goes to the bathroom and decides to start to get ready for bed. She washes her face and gets into her pj's for the night. For the rest of the night Cinderella just watched a bit of TV and then read the book that she was reading and then fell asleep.

The next day...

Cinderella woke up and went around with her usual routine including doing chores from the list before she went off to school. When she went outside to go towards her vehicle she saw a silver Audi that would only belong to one person and then her phone vibrated, so she pick up the phone to see what was just texted to her.

 _Get in the car. I am taking you to school today Cinderella._

 _Why?_

 _Because in the middle of the day we are going to have to leave for something that I have to go to._

 _am not going anywhere with you. I am fine to drive myself to school, but I also don't want Anastasia to take it the wrong way of why I have been around you, so I will see you at school later. BYE!_

Then Cinderella just continued walking towards her car and got in and drove off away from Daniel. Throughout her drive to school she kept thinking about what he means when he was saying that she was going to be going with him wherever during school hours. She starts to become nervous because she has never skipped classes or a day because it became her safe haven of being from her step-mother and sisters. Within minutes she is pulling into school and parking her car all the way in the back of the parking lot. Right when she parks Amy comes towards her and they start to walk towards the front doors of the school.

"How did everything go last night at the house?" Amy asks because she is the only one that knows the truth of what her step-mother and step-sisters make her do when they are back home.

" Everything went fine. It was just the usually except that Daniel was there so I got to eat at the table for once."

"Oh Daniel was there. Why was he there Cindy?"

" He was there because he wants to make my life more horrible. He just told them that he was waiting for Anastasia to get home, but he had been there watching me and bugging me since school had ended yesterday. Daniel then showed up at my house this morning to give me a ride because he wants me to go somewhere with him in the middle of the day here."

"Wow. If I didn't know any better I would think that he has a crush on you."

"What he would never feel that way for me and the same for myself."

"I know that you wouldn't feel that way for him because you don't even like him as a person and you make that clear as day to me."

"Oh you know me so well. So where shall we go to know."

"How about we go to our class and annoy our English teacher like crazy. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful to me and something that would cheer me up for the day," Cinderella says while they start to skip to class like little kids.

The day starts to fly by and the next thing that she notices is that it is lunch time, but before she could get to the cafeteria Daniel grabs her and drags her out to the parking lot toward his Audi. Once they get to his car he gives her a look that scares her and tells her to get in the car, so she gets into the vehicle without any complaints.

"Where are we going Daniel?"

"We are going to a fight and don't say anything about it. Whatever you see there you can't bring it up anywhere.

"Okay."

With that being said between the two of them the rest of the car ride was spent with silence with only the radio on. It took them about an half hour to get to where the fight was going to be. Daniel parked the car and they both got out of the Audi and started to walk down and dead end ally way. There were people lurking around and Cinderella stepped up her pace to get closer to Daniel.

"What are you getting scared Cinderella?" Daniel says.

"It just seems really creepy down here."

"We are almost to the door that we have to go into for the fight."

When they get to the door she sees someone standing out in front of the door and from the people that are going inside it seems like the bouncer. They go up to the door and Daniel says "She is with me Simmons." Cinderella stares at Daniel with a weird look on her face, but he just grabs her arm and goes inside the building. He keeps walking and walks pass a lot of people that look like they are going to be fighters and that they are walking towards the back where they are getting ready, and that is the moment that she figures out that he is going to be one of the fighters in this fight today.

"You're one of the fighters?" Cinderella asks.

"Yeah I am and you are going to watch me fight and hopefully being my lucky charm. I never lose a fight sweet cheeks."

"Don't call me sweet cheeks Daniel because I am not yours."

"I kinda do sweet cheeks because you don't want me to make your life horrible at school and I can call you whatever I want," Daniel says while he starts to change into his fighting clothes.

"Don't change in front of me or at least you could have given me a heads up then I could turn around," Cinderella says while she turns around then she doesn't have to see Daniel change his clothes.

"I will try to remember to give you the head up next time I change when your in the same room."

Cinderella's mind keeps busy with the news that is just being absorbed and doesn't notice that they are walking toward the ring where Daniel is going to fight his opponent. Once they get to the edge of the ring where he would enter when he tells Cinderella, " You are to stay over on this side of the ring in the front." Instead of speaking she just nods her head to show him her answer. Once Daniel sees her nod her head he gets into the ring and the fight starts within a few minutes. Cinderella watched for a bit but once she saw punches and kicks that lead to blood splashing onto the ground she couldn't stand but she tried to continue because she was curious about Daniel's reasons to fight and hoping to find an answer this way. Daniel was giving most of the punches and kicks to his opponent, but he did receive a few punches and kicks. It got to the point that the punches became to much for her to see that Cinderella started to feel sick to her stomach that she started to go towards the exit then she could get some fresh air. Once she got outside she went towards the open to get away from the ally way. She bent down against the wall and took deep breaths to calm down and that is when she saw a taxi coming down and she waved them down and got in.

"Where to lady?" says the taxi driver.

"7861 Flower Hills Ct." said Cinderella and the taxi driver takes off.


End file.
